Avengers, Guardians Assemble
by my ideas of life
Summary: So, a story about the guardians meet the Avengers and have to work together. A bit of romance but not between two guardians or two avengers. A bit of a surprise. A few fights and deaths to shake it up with some kissing and missing. I almost don't know where it's going to go but I think it includes some evil people of some sort. So give it a try, please! Here goes...
1. Chapter 1

**ok, new story. Please give it a chance. I haven't planned it or anything so I'm just goin with 's kinda avengery and Rise of the guardiansy. Sounds like a strange mash up but hey, I love both!**

_**norths pov**_

"Ok, I got the feeling in my belly, again" I had to explain. That is what happened. I didn't know the guardians didn't want to come. But I felt it, in my belly.

"So, your belly told you to get me the day before easter to come to the north pole" Bunnys never happy when my belly tells me something.

"Fairies, pull yourselves together" Tooth always had to say that when Jack was around. They have a thing for him.

"Anyway, man in moon has big news" I shushed everyone. This time it wasn't going to be a new guardian, I think it's a new team.

"Not another kangaroo" Frost joked and Bunny made a menacing face at him.

"Guys, come on," I opened the latch that let the full moon shine through, "Get into position" Tooth held onto Jack, Jack put his hand on bunnys shoulder, bunny did the same to me and Sandy and I held onto each other. I closed my eyes. Belly, please be right. Tooth gasped and I quickly checked the post in front of us.

"What, superman?" I asked

"No, Avengers" Jack corrected with a huge grin on his face. Who are the avengers? I don't know who they are, but if Jack knows them then they are going to be tough.

"A who?" Bunny was confused and from what my bellys telling me now, Jack's the only one that's ever hear of them let alone known them.

"Avengers, I'm good friends with Captain America" Jack showed off to us, balancing on top of his staff. A few of the fairies fainted when

"Ok," Bunnys Aussie accent had a few things to say, I could tell, "why do we need another team? And who are these Avengers?"

"Um" I looked at Sandy who's golden sand was whizzing around making loads of pictures in the air. A girl with a hammer, another girl with short hair, a guy with a bow and arrow, a giant muscley body who's probably taller than me, a guy with a circular shield sand finally an armoured figure. Woah, I was right, I mean, my belly was.

"Sandy, you know them?" I was a little surprised, I didn't know that Sandy knew a lot of people. And I didn't know that we needed six new people to help. We are doubling up now. But why? They look tough, I don't think they are going to be giving children happiness, hope, wonder and fun.

"I don't think he does" Jack guessed. Sandy put up a sand picture of a comic book. Right.

"Well then, guardians, let's go find the Avengers" I clap my hands and what happens now.

SO THAT WAS IT FOR NOW, CHAPPIES WILL GET LONGER BUT PLEASE REVIEW COZ I'M NOT SHE IF THIS CROSS OVER IS GONNA WORK SO YEAH...


	2. Chapter 2

**second chappie is here! Criticize me! **

Tony Starks pov

"Avengers, you have a new mission" the deep voice boomed through the speakers, "kids." Kids. Children? Last time I was saving the world from an attack from outer space, now reading bed time stories to kids.

"Your joking right?" Clint put his bow down, "what?" I had the same question.

"No, and we don't mean kids, we mean teens. What you don't know is that you get your 'super power' from the power or courage you give to your allocated age group. Like Santa or the Easter bunny" Santa? Who is this joke?

"Exuse me? Like as in Santa Clause?" I stuttered. All of us were literally confused. Santa, the Easter bunny, those fantasies died years ago.

"Um, it's imposible" Natashas gingery hair in my face. This room was kind of too small for six people.

"And so is a giant green monster and a giant hammer that is magnetized to one god from a different universe," the council explained.

"Right," Natasha put her hands down and we all took a seat around the small table.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Thors English accent sounded as rock solid and the punch he placed on the table. Woah. And I still don't get how he's British but from a different universe. Strange.

"Well, you are having a trip," the woman on the screen folded her papers, "to the north pole" A few gasped, Natasha sighed. I secretly was excited. I've been there once or twice, we found Steve, who we only knew as captain America. Its strange how the north pole has been in all of our lives. Hulk has his tantrums there, Thor lost his hammer there, Natasha and Clint found their code names (black widow and hawk eye) and obviously I died there. Still gives me the shivers.

"When do we leave?"

"How are we getting there?"

"Are we meeting new people?"

"Are we training?"

"Can we change subject?" I yelled. Seriously, I don't get them. I don't want to go save anyone, train, meet anyone. Yes, I said I was excited but really. We all need a break now that I'm thinking about it.

"You need to leave, now"

The room dropped and we all stood up. Clint got his bow out, Natasha had a gun and I was about to call for my suit. But then I knew we were going, the council have a thing about making everything dramatic, so I sat down and carried on our conversation.

"Well, what do you think we're going to do?" Everyone else put away the weaponry, Natasha giving one last look around before seating herself next to me and Clint.

"Go make presents with the elves, duh guys keep up" Bruce finally said something, and all back with the sarcasm. Hulk was out about an hour ago but he didn't get back to himself.

"ha ha, very funny, but we have a mission" Steve's soldier attitude was back too. Yay. The room jerked again and Steve nearly fell out of his chair. We all laughed but then he got annoyed, this happens a lot. There were murmurs outside the room, and I think there's a lot of people out there. Rustling, commotion, fairy tale creatures. Lets go meet the fat jolly man in a furry gay outfit.

"Welcome to hell, enjoy your _we don't know how_ long stay" Bruce commented as one of the walls slide open. I can just imagine Santa all innocent with his forever blushing cheeks, eating cookies all day doing nothing. Fun.

A tall big man with bulky arms crossed, slowly came over. He got two swords out of his belt, long swords. His thick bushy eyebrows threatened us. The fur lining of his big ruby Shirt almost brushing my face. Whats gonna happen now?

**Ollo, im back. Theres only like 2 peeps reading this but hey, thanx so much 4 takin ur time 2 read this coz its pretty bad. I was wondering if mb u could review the povs u would like coz there r a lot 2 choose and if I should mb get 1 or 2 of the avengers/guardians on a different mission or something so that I can focus on others!**

**thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dunno what 2 say except, howdy. So, Howdy!**

**Tooths pov**

They were here, all of them. Why do we need them? No comment. What are they planning to do here? No comment. And the same goes with the rest. They've been here for almost an hour, its so boring. We cant talk about cool stuff, only wars and battles. But I'm just sitting away from them, by myself. Jack and _Captain America_ have made proper friends. But I feel so empty, Jack doesn't like me, at all. I can tell, the way he flinches away when I go near im or the way that he just agrees to anything I say. The way he looks straight through me, as if I was invisible, but sadly I'm not. I'm me, and I don't have a chance with soldier dude. I don't even know his actual name yet but truth is. He is gorgeous. Not like Jack Frost hotness like, real human hotness. I don't want to talk to him, what would I say?

Like, 'hi, your gorgeous' I mean, that would be awful, ruin my chances. Jack just hates my guts, even if he is so nice and cute and really sweet and his permanent bed head is so adorable and like. Ok, like hes my forbidden love. But this new guy. I need to talk to him! But at the moment were just hanging out at bunny's. Hes with Jack, great. I curled my legs in tighter under my chin, looking around for someone who might of realized that I left. But no, nobody does, I really think im invisible to them. Literally.

"Hey," a guys voice that I knew too well joined my thoughts. I looked behind me, yep, hes there alright.

"Jack," I tried to smile, but I cant around him anymore. He's like the scar that you had fun making but still wish it had never happened so that it wouldn't be there all the time and its killing me.

"Whats up"

"you-no, er I mean um nothings up," yep, I ruined it.

"I'm up? Thanks, but guess what, me and Natasha are going on a date tomorrow," he excitedly sat next to me, "so t'was thinking, if you get a date we could go doubles?" He asked, wow, even better. Now I have to say no. But Jack and Natasha wouldn't work. Hopefully it will, Jack being sad is the worst.

"Sorry, I don't really date much, or at all really but hey, you have a good time" I'm glad I was able to speak, I'm almost in tears, for no reason! Well, a stupid reason.

"Are you ok?" Jack put his hand on my shoulder, "You look upset." That was the like the last thing I wanted him to say.

"I'm fine. Just, um. Leave me alone," I stuttered. I pushed him off me and ran to the tunnels. When I was out of sight I laid on the floor next to the wall. Its the only thing that doesn't move away from me and didn't seem to hate me. But why? I never thought I was that bad, you know? Its like my human life all over again. I just want to sleep and forget. Sleep and forget. Sleep and forget.

**Jacks pov**

She just ran away from me. Like im a monster, that hides under her bed. She was nearly crying, I feel awful. What did I say? Oh well, now that I'm here away from everyone I might as well stay. But like, I just don't understand women. But I got a date with Natasha tomorrow and I'm totally hyped, even if she isn't _the_ one. I hope I find her somewhere. I know she's out there. But I'm gonna sleep, I havin like two years.

**Heyy, I wrote a bit and thought I would update it anyway. What did you think?**

**And tash, captin Toothica ************ be in this. So, glad that every1 now knows now, got that out the way. But like seriously guys, go outside! have fun, I DARE YOU! haa no way anyways luv yas! (plz review if your epic, I need a reminder)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ollo! I am back with another chap! finally... ha ha anyway just to help u out this is set like an hour after the chap b4, sleep in bunny's place but like not 2gethr obviously.**

Tooths pov

_I was flying towards something, or someone? I wasn't sure. The ground was just under my feet, the sky just above my head, it was shrinking. The world was closing in on me. It was hard to breathe. Almost like I was on top of a mountain. The floor suddenly rose higher, I had to run. There was no room to fly anymore. Both the walls were crashing into me, the sky rock hard, falling, crumbling onto me. The figure ahead of me was just standing there. Now he's running towards me. He's defiantly human, man, and alive. I tried screaming at him to stop before we would crash into each other. Captain America? The sky fell on me. All of it. I could see anything or move. The sky and floor pushed me, I was lying down. My muscles burning and getting more and more compacted against the rubble. The sky turned into bricks, I couldn't breathe. Or see or move. My face pressing into the ground I tried to shout again but I couldn't. Invisible smoke was caught in my lungs stopping me from my final breathe. _

"Tooth! Tooth!" I heard someone say. I'm alive. Well, I cant really die, im immortal. Oh well.

"Is she awake?" another male familiar voice said. I tried to open an eye but I couldn't.

"Don't worry now! Drop her! Run! She will be fine, its only a fire! Just go, come on!" a woman's voice shouted. Drop her? Who? Fire?

"No! We cant!" it was Jack! Now I need to know where I am and what's going on. Am I the 'her' that's getting carried here? Yes! Jacks carrying me?! In a fire.

"Let her go! I don't want you to die! Heats not good for you hurry!" I think its Natasha but I'm not sure. I attempted to move my head up, but I can't.

"Natasha, just go ahead and I can drop you in a fire, is that ok?" I heard the still unknown voice. Who is it?

"hmm!" I could hear footsteps run ahead and Jack, whos carrying me, follow. We're in a fire and the heat is killing me. Even Jack isn't cold anymore. They keep on going and I feel myself grow heavier and heavier. The heat getting closer and closer. Damn, poor Jack. He has to carry me. I cant make him do that! I need to move, wake up.

"Jack," I faintly quietly whisper, its all I can do.

"Tooth! Your ok!" He yells. Oh my days, he's actually happy! I opened one eye slowly. Jacks beautiful snowflaked eyes met mine, with the fire blazing and crackling around us.

"Yeah, I hope so. But get me down, I need to let you run," I moan and struggle out of his arms, no matter how nice it was. I stumbled and nearly fell to the ground but I'm fine. WHat happened to me anyway? Actually, I don't want to know. I just want to know where we are and how to get out.

"Are you sure?" Jack looked at me like I was crazy and I nodded, "this way! Steves behind us," he explained and I turned, so he's called Steve, right.

"Hey," he smiled and I just stood there for a second or two, taking it all in.

"Ahem, were in a fire," Jack nudges me. Oh yeah. The flames were almost above my head now and it was burning my face and arms and... Pretty much my whole body. How did this start?

"Let go!" Steve yelled over the roar of the fire. we found a clearing where the grass was still green. Phew. Its freezing now and I am so damn glad we got out of that mess. There was a big snap and it made us all jump, we formed a circle (like the one my friend Eep showed me) a huge tree bigger than a skyscraper, flames and all came flying my way. We all leaped away falling to the floor. Heads hitting the ground, realising that we're stuck.

* * *

**four hours or so later**

**Jacks pov**

Beep. Beep. Beep. They carried on going, just like the stinging of my face. There were bright white lights blinding me. I could tell i was in the guardian hospital, been here too many times.

"Jack?" Natasha murmured as if I was dead. Good to know she cares. She nice, and so hot. But I just get the feeling that she's too mature and always working. I want fun.

"Yep, still here," I laughed and sat up, my head spun. Woah. Tooth really doesn't look to good. She's all read and loads of her feathers have gone black. I hope I don't look to bad, but that doesn't matter, I'm alright and that's good news to me. Tooth nearly burnt to death under a fiery wall that had fallen on her in her sleep, Steve and bunny woke me up pretty fast when the fire was smaller.

"Jack, you need to rest," Natasha whispered, trying to seduce me. Gross. She was wearing her usual tight cat suit, why does she even bother.

"No, I'm fine. I need to um, see North about er something," I mumbled and attempted to get out of the bed that I was laid in. Natasha got up from her seat and pushed me back down, and i realized the zip of her 'uniform' was very _very_ low. Gross.

"No you don't, you need to see me about something, don't you baby," she put on hand on the hospital bed and one on me. Should I be scared? Because I am.

"Actually no, I have to go,"

"Aww, baby. But you and I are meant to be, together forever. Right baby?"

"No!" I climbed of my bed and began to run, but then she grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me back. She kissed me hard and i struggled away, or at least I tried to. She was too strong and her body was clamping me down on the bed. I kicked around like a little baby but it wasn't working. I heard a gasp. It wasn't me or Natasha (her face was still squishing her lips onto mine, sadly) it was Tooth. She was in the bed next to me. Damn!

"Thanks Jacky baby, love you," She whispered something in my ear then spoke out loud again, "Midnight? Perfect," Natasha the slut walked off. What is up with that freak? Seriously? Creep.

"Uugghhh" I wipe the lipstick off my face and stand up out of the wheelie hospital bed. Tooth and Steve are still are still lying down. I think Steve is completely zonked. Tooth however, is completely awake with her mouth wide. What have I done? Well, what has Natasha done?!

"Tooth," I whispered lightly but she turned suddenly.

"No, leave me alone! I'm glad _your_ happy," she snapped but cracked and began crying. I didn't know I meant that much to her.

"Jack, what have you done?" North was standing at the door. What does he know? I follow him down the corridor to the guardian rooms. We went into the common room and I everyone was crowding around someone, who ever it was, was crying and had the highest heels possible. She was being asked questions but she just whimpered through them. Whats the matter? and what do I have to do with it?

"Jack, whats wrong with you?" Bunny towered over me with a stern face, "mate, really?"

I pushed through the crowd, Tony bumped into me purposely, "That's bang out," and he left. Now its only Sandy, Clint and who ever the girl is. Damn, its Natasha.

**That's all folks! Or at least for now. How was it? tell me what should happen next because I'm not writing ahead so that u can help me! thanx so much 4 reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ollo! Ok if ur readin my jelsa story sorry I haven't updated in ages! but anyways... if u have any ideas review or pm me!**

Tooths pov

He only made out with her... Its not that bad, really. Well, maybe... I just hate Natasha. She just such a... Yeah... But North said that Jack had done something, what thought? I have no idea, the walls are getting boring, my imaginations crumbling and my heart-well, just a little more torn. But I'm used to it, Steve's gonna be the same if I fall for him, I know it. Maybe I just need to move on from guys, its a sign. Right? Ahh, I just cant get over this!

"Tooth? Are you Ok?" Steve asked sitting up, I wiped my eyes and got out of the hospital bed.

"Fine," I snapped, this happens a lot now.

"You know that's a lie, if you want to talk, you know I'm here," Steve smiled but then held his jaw in pain. Poor him.

"You need to rest! Seriously, go back to sleep!"

"the skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play! My kid used to say that... You should see yourself!" Steve had a kid?! I looked down, finding a few scratched and a big burn all down my arm through to my leg. Oh.

"Aww, that's sweet., but I'm fine, really. Goodnight, soldier" I saluted and turned the lights off the lights and went to check out what was going on down the end of the hall, apparently Jack has done something.

* * *

"He...He...he," Natasha whimpered, I can tell its fake though, "he..."

"Calm down Natasha, fruit cake?" North tried to help but fruit cake is never the right answer, I've had my experience.

Natasha gulped down another fake tear, "He raped me,"

* * *

Jacks pov

What did I do? Nothing, Natasha, nothing.

"He raped me." WHAT!? No I didn't! what is this? Bullsnow, that's what.

"No I didn't!" I yelled, whats up with this freak?

"Jack! I always knew you were a player a cheat, what ever you want to call it. But this?" Bunny was standing on the other side of the room and threw a boomerang at me but I froze it as soon as it lefty his finger tips.

"Mate," I mimicked, "I didn't do anything. The gals just tired, confused, I did nothing!" I tried to think of something to say and its not working. Tooth just came in with all her bad injuries I'm surprised she can walk.

"Yeah, we totally believe you jack."

"Why?"

"And I thought kissing that random girl in Tokyo was bad."

But the worst of all was Tooth, "bye Jack,"

**Really teeny tiny again, sorry but I'm watching football so yeah! review pleeeaaaaasseeeee! thanks so much 4 all the reviews... even tho I've had like none... but hey, who cares! Im still writing! (U should feel sorry 4 me!) anyways... luv u's**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ollo!** **Im back! so yeah... this is kind of all over the place but anyways... here u go! (u should b proud im updating so fast!)**

_Tooths pov_

"Bye Jack," I walked off, why? HE RAPED SOMEONE! Even though I hate Natasha, its still like a crime. Right? That means he cant be a guardian! Oh no, no no no no no no no, this is bad, this is very very bad, this is really bad... **(tangled moment) **They have to de-guardianise him! No! Why would he do that to me!

'knock knock knock-knock knock'

"Wha-ha hat?" I whimpered, spinning on my wheelie chair, around and around and around and around I go. I'm not really sure how to think about this though, do I cry? Do I celebrate, that hes free? Or do we send him to a magical creature jail? Does that even exist?

"Its me,"

"Me?" I planted my feet onto the ground and walked in a perfectly straight line towards my door, wiping down my face.

"If I say my name, you'll hate me."

Its Jack, I know it is. His voice, the way he knocked and also the fact that he's number one on my hate list right now. So I kept the door shut.

"What? More excuses?"

"No," he surprised me.

"What?"

"There aren't any excuses," So he did rape her?!

"What?" Woah de ja vu.

"Can I come in?"

"Wha- ok," I finally open the door, seeing Jacks depressed face. He doesn't seem like the guy to rape someone.

"Thanks Tooth," we both sit on my bed, stare at the wall and stay silent. "Tooth, can I ask you something, really important?" I nodded. I don't want to talk to him. "What did I do?"

Oh, now he tries to act all innocent. Like he didn't just RAPE someone and thinks that it would all be fine. I mean, who does that anyway? Who does that when they are 300 years old? Who would ever think that it would be even the slightest bit acceptable? Who thinks about that? Who? Jackson Overland Frost, that's who.

"Well, first you raped Natasha, then you were pretending that it never happened. And now you came here as if you didn't and you need my help. Jackson Overland Frost, if you think you can just forget about everything and try and get _me _to help _you_ then-"

"Well, first I bumped into you, then you stole my heart. And now, Tooth, you just broke it," Jacks voice cracked and my heart just skipped like all the beats left inside me.

"Excuse me, but I would never want to go near someone, or should I say _something_, that raped someone!" I yelled and stood up, its not like me but this is crazy. Jacks obviously lying about the whole 'breaking my heart' thing.

"I didn't, Natasha just said that to- um, to..." He trailed off, and stood up too, his height not helping.

"I saw you in the hospital room Jack. I know," I keep on saying all these things but it isn't adding up.

"Know what? That shes lying? Because if you did, I would _want_ to go near you."

And then he left.

Does he really mean all that? Cause I don't know, if he did... I would literally scream! But I know he's lying. He would of said something earlier. I think. But he cant just rape someone and get away with it. But the fact that hes a guardian just does make sense! I am completely confussled. Oh well. I'm just gonna spin on my chair till I fall off.

Which was surprisingly soon.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Where is this going!? coz I rly don't kno! well... I have an idea, but I need more ideas! pleaaaseee help!**

_Jacks pov_

Whats up with everyone? Or the people that haven't left for the mission that us few didn't get asked to do. Me, Steve, Tooth and Natasha. Wish me luck! Why don't they believe me? Well, Natasha is my first problem. What is she doing?! Trying to kill me? Because Tooth getting angry, pretty much did the trick. What I said to her too, turns out its true. I didn't realize that I actually liked her, you know. I guess its just hard, to be by yourself. As if you were invisible again. Even Steve wont talk to me! we used to be best buddies, but now we're not.

Natasha has gone towards the hospital room, don't know what shes doing there, Steve and Tooth are in their rooms and me. Well I go between the roof and by the window. But for the first time in what seems like forever, I'm going to change, and finally consult Natasha. I have to figure out what shes doing and why. If it was a joke then seriously. I hate her, actually either way I hate her.

I crept towards the door of the hospital room. I hope she isn't actually there. But I heard a zip, a really long one, hopefully shes packed her bags and shes ready to leave. Ok, now or never. I pushed them open and surprisingly it was dark, really dark. I switched the light on and turned to face the whole room.

Ugh! My eyes! I closed them shut suddenly. Natasha. She was um, _with_ Steve... And by _with_ him, I mean, on him. She wore a tight black dress, which didn't count as clothing, with the tightest highest longest heeled boots I had ever seen. I look away, rubbing my eyes. I think I saw Steve and Natasha properly making out. Like proper grossly.

Eeeewwwwwwwww! I liked the room more with the lights off.

"Steve," I say, over the grossest noises I had ever heard, "man, please. Come over here, you are gross," I waited for about a minute. Tooth slowly came over too, giving me the evils and then checked in the room I was facing away from.

"Ahh!" Natasha squealed, "I didn't know you were here! Steve, why did you sneak up on me like that! Never do that again, you know what I've been through! With Jack and everything. I told you I'm not jumping head first into a relationship," Natasha's dirty plan wasn't going to work, what ever it is. So Tooth and I had the same idea to go in and find out what's happening. I may not be your typical detective but I think I'm good enough to know that Natashas using him. Steve was now wiping his mouth, whereas Natasha on the other hand was appliying more lipstick that had gone missing on Steves face.

How should I react? Tell them that they cant be together, I don't know. Steve isn't like this, we were good mates, but now we're not.

_Tooths pov_

My childhood just flew out the window got hit by a truck then got reincarnated as a frog. Then got eaten by an owl. That's what happened to my innocence in about two seconds. Is this normal? I know that five hundred years is a long childhood but I would've liked to keep it that way.

"Natasha. You cant have every single guy you meet. We don't even like you!" Jack argued, for Steve too.

"It wasn't me!"

"Sister," I sat her down next to me on one of the beds like they always do in the movies, "I don't think this is right. One or the other, not both. We know what your doing, right?" I gave Jack and Steve _the_ look.

"right?" they jinxed and both stood in silence.

"Right." I repeated for effect.

"No, no, no. Your getting this all wrong!" she sobbed. I think we've had enough of her for today so I grab the jinxed boys and we leave Natasha, alone, in the dark, with my frog of childhood. We all sit by the fire, warm with mugs of hot chocolate. I love the smell of chocolate.

I had to break the silence, no matter how nice it felt,"Guys, what do you think's happened to her?"

Yet again, silence. Oh yeah, jinx.

"This is going to be a nice long two silent weeks before North gets back, isn't it?" I giggle sarcastically. I feel kind of mean, in a good way.

"Goodnight," I say to them as I fell asleep in the warmth of the crackling fire.

**ok just sayin now that im ditchin this story coz its not going well and I don't think any1 really reads it so, happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said I ****was going 2 dump this but im sorry,i had 2 wrirte more thanks to shobbs10 and annabethbesil12 (thanks so much annabethbesil12 4 beta reading 4 me! I officially online-ly love u 4 it!) so yeah...! 4 some reason I am so excitied! I feel so amazing, mayb its coz im listen 2 steady as the beatin drum from Pocahontas and a girl worth fighting for from mulan... idk!**

Tooths pov

Huh? I woke up, remembering the amazingly lovely dream I had. Its probably the first one I have remembered in a while, and I'm so happy about what happened! So, Jack and I were together and it was just so cute because we went round to- oh damn, I can't remember! Think think think! I can't, all I can think about is how cold I am. Why? The fire was really hot, it should still be burning. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go re-light it.

"Honey, don't worry, your safe. Just with me for a while to have a heart-to-heart girly chat," my eyes flashed open. I was exactly where I remember I was before, but this time I was just a lot colder and more afraid. Oh, and Natasha towering over me! Such a pervert!

"Um, sorry, I think I should get-" I stood up out of my arm chair and begin towards help, also known as the guys.

"Oh, no you don't," she yanked me back down into my seat. And by yanked I mean nearly tearing all the feathers off my back kind of yank. Ouch.

"Ok, fine, what do you want?"

"What do _I_ want? That's a very good question. _I_ want money, fortune and fame... I want you to teach me how to be famous." Natasha cringed at the end but then straightened out, "Now!"

"Um, you're to talking to the girl that hasn't had a boyfriend in 500 years. I think I'm the wrong girl," I complain, and it's true. I haven't had a boyfriend since I became a guardian. I lost _him_ when I died...

"No, I said how to be famous, not how to get a stupid boyfriend."

"Famous? Um, I only know like ten people! Seriously, you need an expert!" I tried to sound nice but I think I just need to get out of here. I really don't want to get into her mess, she cant be trusted. At all. Ever.

* * *

"Ok, first thing about being famous is... um... oh yeah! Looks!" I made up, what have I got myself into? I have no idea how to be famous, or how to teach someone to be it.

"But what about boys? That _must_ be first," Natasha said, chewing her gum and filing her nails

"I thought you wanted me to teach you? But if you don't need me..."

"No! Ok, looks."

"Yes looks. So pick out the best outfit from this rack of clothing. After, I'll show you what you should of picked out. Go," I instructed sounding really harsh and experienced. She threw a load of stuff on the floor manically panicking, vigorously. **(alice in wonderland moment!) **She finally picked out some ripped jeans and a leather jacket. What should I do now?

"Ok, not the best options. Do you want people to think that all you do is ride motor bikes and go to the bar? I think not!" And I wiggled my fingers telling her to find some more, "A different top, seriously." she put the jeans over her shoulders and was down on her hands and knees searching through the heap of random clothing I got years ago when I was human. Most of them are really old, antique now I guess. A few are kind of new, as in bought with, ahh, money I _eared_ obviously...

"Now?" Natasha asked, I feel like an evil boss now,

"Again!"

"What about thi-"

"Now?"

"No way, your trying to be a tramp, right?"

"Uugggghhh," she shrugged, "what about this one?" She tried and yet again was wrong. I feel like such a fashionista now!

Time passed and I think I've said 'no more that' like a million times, she keeps on failing...

"Finally! That only took almost an hour and a half!" I yelled.

"Can I have breakfast now?" she slumped over and dumped herself on the floor to relax. A pile of coats covered her face and I couldn't help but laugh. She has totally changed now! I'm almost proud of her, almost.

"Whatever! GO! But just make sure Jack and Steve don't see you! They will kill you," I whispered the last part and Natasha nodded as if she was a year 2 student.

She sprinted off, yelling, "Bye!" Jack rounded the corner. "Oh, hi Jack!" Natasha said, speeding past him. I face-palmed. She'd just done what I told her NOT to do. Sometimes I feel like a stranger on this planet. **(if u kno where this last quoste came from, u had the best childhood evr)**

"Umm," Jack began.

"Yes,"

**Thanku so much annabethbesil12 u have helped so muuuuch! he he he anyways, I think the storys back but don't expect to many updates...**


End file.
